Close Your Damn Earlobes
is the third episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alor Everyone gets back to camp and Emma demands to know who flipped. Nobody answers her so she storms off into the shelter. Darius sneaks over to the alliance he flipped to and tells them he doesn’t want them knowing he flipped because he has a plan and Violet says that that’s fine and thanks him for saving her. He says he likes her a lot more than the brat and he goes to the shelter and lays next to Emma. Emma asks if he flipped and he said no because he didn’t agree with what Bridget did but he isn’t dumb enough to flip. Emma says she thinks it was Evan and Darius agrees. Ipoh Jose wakes up early and tells Logan to get up quietly. Logan gets up and Jose says he wants to look for the idol. Logan asks if they should get Vince and Jose says if they’re all gone it’ll be suspicious so the two head into the woods. After a while they seem to have no luck until Jose comes across two trees slanted into an ‘X’. Jose digs under it and finds an empty pocket that looks like it had an idol previously. Jose tells Logan someone else has the idol and Logan asks who. Jose says probably Robert because he’s the only one who has been looking and Logan says they’re screwed. Abby, Whitney and Candice meet up with Logan, Jose and Vince and Vince says that he has a plan if they’re open to it. Whitney asks what the plan is and Logan says that he thinks that they should vote out Robert. Candice asks why and Jose explains that Robert only talks to Allison, if he goes the girls still have numbers, and that he thinks Robert has an idol. Abby asks why he thinks that and Jose says that he came across a two trees slanted into an ‘X’ and under it looked like something had been dug up, and since Robert is the only one to look so far he probably has it. Candice says they’ll think about their offer. Robert and Allison are on the beach and Allison says she’s really glad Robert is on the island with her. Robert says he’s glad for that too and that Allison is the only one who gets him and likes him and Allison says she wishes everyone else tried to get to know him. Robert said that as long as their alliance is loyal they should be good and Allison says they will be considering she got them to flip at tribal and he laughs. In a confessional Robert says how much he hates Allison and how he’s just using her because she’s a divorced cougar mess who is easy to manipulate. Alor Evan gathers Courtney, Emma and Darius and says he doesn’t care who flipped but that they need to stick together since they’re down in numbers and Emma says she agrees. Darius asks who they should target and Evan says he would still want Violet gone and Courtney agrees. Darius goes up to Emma alone and says of course Evan wants to keep the alliance together. Emma asks why it’s obvious he would and Darius says that Evan probably wants to play both sides and Emma says he’s right and gets mad. Darius says they should stick with the group for now and hope Evan flipsback this round and Emma agrees. Ivan and Elizabeth are walking in the woods and Ivan says he’s gotten along with Elizabeth the most out here. Elizabeth blushes and says she definitely likes Ivan the most and he asks if she wants to make a final 2 deal. She says she agrees and that she was gonna ask him if he didn’t ask and he laughs. Violet and Henry are sitting on the beach and Henry says he never thought his favorite person out here would be somebody who is very punk and goth and Violet laughs and says she never thought her favorite on the island would be the typical nerd archetype and Henry is surprised that he’s her favorite. Violet says he is by far because he’s the realest and is the easiest to talk to and Henry says he could say the same about her. Violet asks if this is the start of a final 2 deal which makes Henry laugh and he says he thinks it is. Challenge Ipoh wins immunity. Alor Everyone gets back to camp and are disappointed in themselves for losing twice in a row. Evan says they tried their best and Violet says their best wasn’t good enough. Violet, Henry, Darius, Ivan and Elizabeth meet up and Darius asks if everyone’s fine with splitting the votes. Henry says they don’t have numbers but Darius says he has a plan and that the guys can vote Evan while the girls vote Emma. Ivan asks who they would vote in a revote and right before DFarius answers the camera cuts to another scene. Darius, Emma, Courtney and Evan meet up and Courtney asks if the plan is still Courtney and everybody agrees with it. Evan says he hopes everything goes smoothly this time and Emma says she hopes so too, very clearly not trusting Evan. Evan and Emma go their separate ways and Darius says he needs to talk to Courtney. Courtney asks whats up and Darius says that Emma told him she flipped. Courtney asks why she would be so upfront on wanting to know who flipped and Darius says so that she is seen as innocent. Courtney says she knows what they have to do and Darius nods. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jeff asks Evan what happened at the last vote and he says someone flipped but his alliance doesn’t know who. Jeff asks Courtney what her plan is now and she says she wants to just stay loyal and hope for a tie and her alliance nods. Jeff asks Elizabeth if her side knows who flipped and she says they do but they won’t say who because they didn’t want that. Jeff says that their tribe fought last time and asks Henry how it’s been since Bridget left and he said other than flipping drama everyone gets along great. Evan intervenes and says Violet is still cold to him and she says that’s just her personality and he rolls his eyes. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. As everyone has voted, Jeff announces the results. First vote… Violet. Violet. Violet scoffs. Emma. Emma. That’s 2 votes Violet, 2 votes Emma. Emma looks surprised while Darius leans forward in anticipation. Evan. Evan. That’s 2 votes Violet, 2 votes Emma, 2 votes Evan, 2 votes left. Evan. Evan and Courtney both look shocked and Courtney looks at Darius who nods. 3rd Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia… Will be determined by a tie. This vote is for Emma (3-3-2). Jeff says it's time to vote. Evan and Emma can’t vote and everyone else can only vote Evan or Emma. The players then vote. As everyone has voted, Jeff announces the results. First vote... Emma. Emma. That’s 2 votes Emma. Emma. Emma rolls her eyes and glares at Evan who looks confused. 3rd Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia… Emma (6-0). Emma gets up, grabs her torch and gets it snuffed without saying a word to anybody. As she leaves she says nothing, but she glares at Evan and leaves the tribal council area. Votes Darius voted for Evan: “Sorry man I have to do this in case there’s an idol, but you aren’t going anywhere so don’t worry.” Henry voted for Evan: “I really hope Darius know what he’s doing and isn’t flipping back to screw us over. You’re safe no matter what though.” Ivan voted for Evan: “You’re not going anywhere as far as I’m concerned, but Darius flipped to save us so we kind of have to listen to him this round.” Courtney voted for Emma: “Sorry but like… you really screwed yourself when you flipped so like I have to do what’s right for Evan.” Elizabeth voted for Emma: “Sorry girl, you’re kinda cold to people and you freaked out over last vote so this is an easy vote to cast. Hopefully Darius’ plan works.” Violet voted for Emma: “You really got pressed over me staying, huh? You need to take a chill pill, learn people skills, and try not to be an all around b***h.” Emma voted for Violet: “Hopefully Evan doesn’t completely betray my trust AGAIN. You are so negative and weird and annoying. Close your damn earlobes girl it’s gross.” Evan voted for Violet: “Hopefully whoever flipped stays loyal because I really don’t want to be eliminated this round, 16th sucks! Good luck though girl.” Re-Vote Votes Courtney voted for Emma: “Okay I like don’t know who voted Evan but I’m sure you were one of them so like, you can get out.” Darius voted for Emma: “YES! My plan worked! Sorry Emma but I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you, and there’s a reason I can’t do a pull up. These arms are weak so I can’t throw you.” Elizabeth voted for Emma: “Well Darius pulled through which means it’s time for you to go. Sorry again.” Henry voted for Emma: “There’s a phrase in Latin that’s very fitting right now. Ding dong pythonissam est mortuus. That’s translated to Ding dong the witch is dead.” Ivan voted for Emma: “See ya girl, I guess aligning with the popular clique wasn’t a great move for you.” Violet voted for Emma: “See my last voting confessional.” Final Words “Well I got played. I’m actually quite surprised that Evan was able to pull off a move like this so I guess there’s more to him than just being a dumb jock. The only person I’m rooting for is Darius so hopefully he can stay safe and win it.” ‘’~Emma, 16th Place’’